You Found Me
by umbrellaslegacy
Summary: A few months after the incident with Buu, Gohan encounters a girl who strangely has no ki signature! Main cast will appear, with a few old faces returning with more involved roles, such as Tien, Launch, and even Chiaotzu! GohanxOC with some GohanxVidel.
1. Prologue: Android 17's Suspicion

**A/N: **Hi everyone, this is my first shot at writing for this fandom, so please be gentle! (Though constructive criticism would be acceptable too!) I know a lot of people despise OCs but I feel its only because it takes a lot to get them _right_. I'm not saying that the OC appearing in this story will be perfect, but I'm going to try my best to keep away the Mary Sue-ness. :\ Anyhoo, just a warning that this hasn't been beta read, so please excuse any typo's, or mention them to me so I can fix them! Thanks! Enjoy~!

**Disclaimer: **DBZ belongs to Akira Toriyama. Not me. =)

* * *

**.Prologue: Android 17's Suspicion. **

Android 17 drummed his fingertips against the wooden table as he attempted to at least _seem _interested in human news. It wasn't interesting at all to him; hearing about petty thefts and murders weren't exciting at all. They were average. Mediocre. Hell, he hardly even bothered to get involved with that Buu incident a few months ago. Running around acting like super hero's was the job of those Z fighters, not him.

As if the universe was listening in on his inner complaints about the pitiful human world, the news anchor went on to a new story. The silly blond rambled on and on about a strange explosion which caused the destruction of an entire mountainside somewhere near the mountain range near southern outskirts of North City. This location vaguely caught his interest, since it was the area where Dr. Gero decided to locate his lab.

The very same lab where he, his sister, along with Android 16 escaped from roughly seven years ago.

Soon, 17 found himself frowning at the television, trying to figure out why this tidbit of news seemed to bother him. It shouldn't be that he cared, because he knew all too well he didn't bother with human's troubles, and it wasn't merely from the fact that it was the same region where the lab used to be.

As if on their own accord, his legs brought him up and out of the cabin, tossing his rifle carelessly away on the table. Something about that area set him on edge. He was sure that such an explosion should _not_ have happened. 17 narrowed his blue eyes towards the direction of the mountain range. He wasn't picking up any significant ki from that area.

"I'm going to regret this… aren't I?" He muttered to himself emotionlessly, gripping his hands into fists before taking off into the air.

* * *

**A/N: **Everything seem in check character wise? I'm going to try and portray the characters as faithfully as possible. :3 On a side note, I would truly appreciate feedback, so please review! 3


	2. Chapter 1: Launch and Dinna

**A/N: **And now the story starts rolling! Yay~! Thanks to all the readers who were kind enough to give this story a chance so far! Special thanks to: RKF22 for being my first reviewer and .Xx for being my first ever subscriber!:) As for the OC's name, Dinna, it is pronounced DEE-NAH, a pun on the katakana spelling of the English word "Dinner". It'll make more sense once you see who names her. :) Enjoy~!

**Disclaimer: **DBZ belongs to Akira Toriyama. Not me. :)

* * *

**.Chapter 1: Launch and Dinna.**

Small hands trembled as they gripped onto the rough bark of a near by tree. Covered in grime and dirt, naked as the day she was born, a young teen leaned against the tree for support. Her head was doing the funny thing again, where her eyes refused to focus, and the ground seemed to shift around her. It wasn't that she was tired, because she knew she wasn't. She could keep walking and walking for a few more days, for sure. It took her a bit to figure out how to use her legs, walking awkwardly and falling a few times when she first woke up under a pile of rubble some time ago.

Her dark olive green eyes glanced around her immediate area. It was the same as it had been for a while. That strange bright orb of light was gone from above her again, making it dark, and nothing but trees and shrubs surrounded her. Underneath her toes, she could feel the damp earth. She could still see well without the light, and it didn't frighten her very much that the orb of bright light was gone. It had disappeared and gone dark several times already, only to return after a while.

But before she could linger to wonder what everything was around her, she knew she had to keep walking. It didn't matter where, but an internal instinct told her she had to keep moving, or else that scary thing would find her again.

Her memory was fuzzy, but she was sure there was something coming after her. Something scary. Something _strong_. Something... she couldn't really picture anymore. Every time she tried, a sharp pain would jolt through her head, which promptly taught her that she shouldn't linger on thoughts. Thus, her method of survival at the moment consisted of "action now, think later".

Soon, strange noises unlike anything she had encountered before began echoing in her ears. They were loud, almost like a animal roaring but at the same time it definitely was not from any animal she had encountered. The teen raised an eyebrow as she walked closer to the sounds, seeing that there was a strange glow of light in the same direction. The noises came and went, while the vegetation around her became sparse.

Hesitantly, she stepped past a low bush, and out of the forest. The twigs had scratched her lower legs, but she didn't quite mind. She had experienced a lot of that earlier; small scratches, both faint and new around her bare skin were proof of that.

Now, there were strange large boxes -taller than her!- around, several with lights emitting from inside. The ground underneath her feet grew cold and hard, nothing like the soft soil she had been walking on before. She was uncertain if this was safe, but the instinct to keep going kicked in once again.

Bare feet made contact with the dark hard ground for a few steps, but the teen suddenly flinched back when a strange metallic monster screeched to a halt a few feet before her. Bright lights emitted from this strange monster, momentarily blinding the girl. The girl threw a forearm before her eyes, trying to keep the intensity from directly hitting her eyes.

"Oh my _goodness_! Are you alright?" Cried out a voice, and a something looking almost like herself exited the big metal monster.

The noises the person made didn't make much sense in the teen's mind, and she tilted her head slightly. She didn't understand, and definitely didn't respond.

* * *

Launch's blue eyes widened at the sight before her. No more than three feet away from her stood a girl, perhaps somewhere in her older teens, completely nude and covered in dirt, scrapes, and even some dry blood! Underneath her crazy mess of chocolate brown hair with the occasional leaf sticking out of the tangled thick locks, deep olive green hues stared out at her blankly.

"I said, are you alright? Did someone hurt you young lady?" Launch tried again, jumping to conclusions. After all, there were little explanations that came to mind as to why a young girl would be wandering around naked and beat up like that. At least there was not much else Launch could come up with besides rape.

The bluette took a step closer to the unresponsive girl, only to see that the girl hesitantly took a step back. Worry brewed within Launch, and the girl didn't seem to understand her. ". . . We need to get you to a hospital dear. . ." She murmured. Blue eyebrows pinched together, and her soft hand gripped the roof of her red car.

A rumble came for the unknown girl, causing her to tilt her head. Launch blinked at the sudden sound, as she was not expecting it at all. "Are you . . . hungry?" Launch asked, wondering why the girl was so unresponsive. As Launch moved a hand into the car through the window to take out an apple left over from her snack earlier, the girl visibly tensed up and inched away. "I have some fruit. . ." Launch extended her hand out towards the teen.

The girl stared still, her eyes narrowing in suspicion. She leaned forward, her nose twitching a bit as she sniffed the air. Suspicion gradually left her eyes and the girl took a step closer to Launch. Olive green orbs would alternate their gaze between the apple in Launch's hand and Launch's face.

"Come on, you can have it. But we really should have a doctor see you. . ." Launch attempted to persuade her, hoping that at least her body language would be enough to get the girl to trust her. If that didn't work, she wasn't sure what she would do. There was no way Launch would leave the poor girl wander around like that. It just didn't sit well with her, and there's no way she'd ever get over the guilt.

A small smile came to Launch's face when the girl came close enough to snatch away the apple from her hand. After sniffing it a bit more, the girl greedily took a bite out of it, devouring the apple quicker than anyone Launch knew. Well, except maybe Goku.

Once the girl was finished with the piece of fruit, she stared expectantly at Launch, as if the blue haired woman had more on her. After some nervous laughter, Launch opened the two front doors of her car, pointing over to the bag of fruit waiting on the passenger seat. "I have more, but you need to come with me before I can give it to you. Do you. . . understand, dear?" Launch was hopeful that the teen would understand, and luckily for her, the girl walked over to the passenger seat.

The teen's eyes were locked on the food as she crawled onto the seat. Launch took the opportunity to quickly close the door and make her way back to the driver's seat. The naked teen grasped the food close to her, but as soon as she noticed that Launch had put the car in motion, she began to frantically hit the door, trying to get out. It was then when Launch noticed the dry blood caked over the skin of the teen's temple, halfway obscured by her messy, tangled hair.

Launch glanced over at the girl who had now opted to curl into herself, glancing occasionally out the front window of the car while quickly chewing down on the apples, with pity written all over her expression. This poor girl . . . Whoever harmed her dealt her such a terrible injury to her head that it must have harmed her memory. Could that have been it? Launch didn't know too much about injuries to know for sure. . .

But the doctors at the hospital should know, and they'd be much more help than she ever could be. Launch focused back on the road, hoping that the girl would be alright.

* * *

"Well, your girl here has a concussion, and is suffering from amnesia." A doctor announced to Launch, who turned to watch the brunette inside a patient room. Her heart once again clenched in pity as her eyes fell upon the girl's sleeping form. Her hair was still a mess of tangles, but at least the dirt and dry blood had been gently wiped away by the kind nurses of the hospital. Earlier, the unknown teen had given the staff so much trouble that they were forced to sedate her in order to proceed with their duties. The girl had been so confrontational towards any other human. . .

The doctor coughed, clearing his throat. "However, aside from minor injuries and the head trauma which caused the concussion, there appears to be no signs of forced entry. . ."

This revelation caused Launch's well groomed eyebrows to lift up in surprise. Of course, it eased her worry about the girl upon finding out that no one had violated her in that manner, but her mind _had_ thought the worst. The blue haired woman gave a sigh of relief, placing a hand over her heart. "Oh, that's good. And what about her recovery?"

The doctor sent a comforting smile towards the beautiful woman. "Rest assured that her motor skills should return soon, once the symptoms of her concussion ebb away. As for her amnesia, it's hard to tell, since we haven't gotten a chance to take x-rays. Memories could steadily filter through the next following weeks, or it can take months for her to recover them. For now though, I would recommend that Dinna get lots of rest, and to take it easy for the next couple of days." The doctor scribbled some information on a sheet of paper on his clipboard. "Just make sure to bring her in again in a weeks time for follow up on her condition,and to get those x-rays done. Our x-ray machine should be up and running once again by then. If you have any problems before then, just give the hospital a call, Ms. Launch."

"Of course. Thank you for everything." When Launch accepted the piece of paper the doctor had just written on, she had to mentally remind herself that 'Dinna', her 'daughter' had been the alias she had bestowed upon the girl. Launch's methods to get the girl in and out of the hospital quickly were unconventional, she knew that, but she felt that if she had admitted the girl in as a Jane Doe, she might have not gotten the proper care she needed quickly enough...

Judging from the way Dinna reacted to the presence of other people in the hospital, she doubted the girl would feel very safe in a place like this all by herself. It wasn't like Launch was going to keep the girl against her will, no, Launch could never do that. Launch just promised herself to help Dinna recover until she could figure out her own identity. Perhaps. . . Perhaps this thought process was just maternal instinct kicking in? A warm blush lightly dusted her cheeks at the thought.

* * *

A/N: Yeah… I know… The ending sucks, but I promise I'll work hard to make the transitions between chapters smoother! D: Please review! I would very much enjoy feedback!


	3. Chapter 2: Like a Porcelain Doll

**A/N: **Hey everyone! Thanks so much for all the hits, and for coming back for more! I'd like to give a extra-special thank you to the following ultra-wonderful people: **. Xx****EnvyWrathXx .** (for some reason the editor cut off your sn last time. But now I finally get to properly thank you for being my first subscriber!), **Killamonjaro**, **TS24**, **SSJ5-Gohan**,**ZombieChick422**, and **3000-Volt**. Thank you so much for your support guys! It truly means a lot to me. =)

As for why this chapter took a hideously long time to publish, it's mostly because it underwent heavy editing. The chapter wouldn't flow right from my first shot at it, so there was a lot of reworking of events, dialogue, etc, which I'm sure some of you can relate to. ^^; Hopefully you guys are satisfied with the outcome. :D Sidenote; I currently have a Goku centric and Trunks centric story in the works already, so if you want, give me a shout out on which you'd like to see first!

Happy reading~!

**Disclaimer: **DBZ belongs to Akira Toriyama. Not me. =)

* * *

**.Chapter 2: Like A Porcelain Doll.**

Punches flew at him at incredible speeds, alternating with well timed kicks. Tien often blocked the punches his little companion threw at him, throwing back equally powerful blows when the opportunity came. Chiaotzu's reflexes were getting better, if that was even possible. Proud of his best friend's accomplishment, Tien smirked as the training session came to an end. "Good job, Chiaotzu. Keep this up, and soon we'll be able to challenge Goku and Gohan to a friendly spar that's worth while!"

Chiaotzu's pale face lit up, and he jumped high into the air. "Yahoo! That's great Tien!" After his small feet touched the soft grass beneath him, he turned to the strange brunette sitting against the wall of their home. "Did you hear that Dinna? We might get strong enough to spar against Goku again!" The eternal child announced in a chipper tone, just in case the girl wasn't paying attention. A tiny smile appeared on her face; it was her manner of acknowledging the good news.

Dinna, the girl that Launch had brought back late one night a some time ago, sat like a porcelain doll, her legs outstretched slightly apart before her, hands resting upon her thighs. Tien kept silent as he watched Chiaotzu continue on with the one-sided conversation, his three eyes staring at Dinna in slight discomfort. And no, it was _not_ from the fact that she was wearing the exact same green shorts and yellow tube top Launch often wore in her younger days. The moment Launch announced _this _little surprise to the two males, he felt something strange from the teen. It wasn't particularly threatening, or exactly dangerous… but still equally disturbing.

He remembered the feeling of uneasiness was mutual between Dinna and himself during their initial meeting. She had been tense and . . . _frightened_. Reasonable in hindsight, since Launch was the only one in the house for the first two weeks since he and Chiaotzu were out on training in the wilderness. Chiaotzu didn't seem to notice anything though, seeing as he befriended the stranger rather quickly.

A blue jay flew down by the two people in his line of sight, earning a giggle of joy from Chiaotzu. The innocent bird decided to perch itself upon Dinna's slim shoulder, catching her attention. Her eyes lit up with interest, and she offered her hand to the bird instead. When it gladly accepted her invitation, a slow and brilliant smile graced the girl's features.

Tien frowned and forced himself to pull his eyes away from the two friends. When Dinna smiled like that, or when she executed any other rather endearing and innocent action, he felt that his discomfort was unjustified. The girl was just as sweet and good-natured as the woman who found her. Albeit, a much more quieter one.

Dinna was easy to live with, if one looked past the fact that the girl ran away a handful of times early on. Of course, Launch said that she would come across Dinna's slumped body over the dinner table, the refrigerator door ajar. It seems like soon after Dinna deemed the bluette's place safe enough to remain stationary.

Apparently the girl was rather unkempt when Launch brought her home, hair wild and grown out into a tangle mess. Launch had given the girl a much needed hair cut, allowing her chocolate locks to frame her face in chunky, spikes. In the process the sweet woman had noticed a pair of simple golden hoops adorning Dinna's earlobes. Launch cut Dinna's hair to a much more reasonable length, just below her shoulder blades. Without her mess of hair covering her face, one could finally see that Dinna had a rather pleasant face. Not as pretty as those young women who were often on television, but endearing in her own right.

Dinna usually stayed out of the way, using her time to flip through whatever book was lingering around the house, watching the fighters train, or even sitting in front of the television, absorbing whatever was airing. Though Dinna could go on by herself just fine now, it was yet to be established if she could speak fluently yet, though she seemed to understand whenever people spoke to her. The girl was still a quiet and shy individual, only speaking simple words when absolutely necessary. She still had no recollection of anything before Launch picked her up by the side of the road. The girl didn't even recall her own name, but responded to Dinna just fine.

"Tien! Launch says lunch is ready!" Chiaotzu called out, pulling Tien out of his thoughts. The pale child was levitating in the air, helping Dinna up from her doll-like sitting position.

Though their training session was light, and they hardly broke a sweat, Tien was definitely still struck with hunger. "Coming," He murmured, still not entirely in the present.

Launch took no notice to the distracted gaze in Tien's eyes while she set the food out for her friends. "Listen, Tien, I was thinking…"

"Hm?" The muscular male responded, in mid-reach for a sandwich in the middle of the table.

". . . Would you mind going with us to the city? I think that we should invest in a wardrobe for Dinna. She should have her own clothes if she's going to be living here for a while, right?"

Tien once again glanced over at the brunette sitting across from him. She had three sandwiches on her plate, and seemed to be half way through her second already. Man, if he wasn't sure Goku and his sons were capable of eating much more than that, he might have said their eating habits were similar. Dinna felt eyes on her, and stared right back at Tien, slight confusion in her olive green optics. Her directness forced his mind to backtrack back to Launch's suggestion, "I guess you're right. Satan City alright with you?"

Launch nodded, her blue curls bouncing a bit and a sweet smile brightening her face. "Of course!"

* * *

Dinna's body was taut with tension as the group made their way through the downtown streets. Her eyes kept dashing to and fro, keeping up with every creature that happened to be in the vicinity, every building, every tree, every car… Her hand gripped the shopping bag that now held Launch's old clothes tightly, nails digging into her skin.

It didn't take a genius to see all that tension flowing through the girl, therefore Tien noticed right off the bat. He glanced down at the girl walking behind him, now clad in a red dress of her very own, which was more modest than Launch's borrowed clothing. It fell down to her knees, and had sheer fabric of the same color for sleeves that ended at above her elbow and the collar. "Hey, you feeling alright?" He asked, with an slight rise of an eyebrow.

Though Dinna's forehead was wrinkled with discomfort, she nodded firmly. She was fine so long as she didn't stray too far from the only familiar figures in her life. For now, Dinna was merely weary of the sheer number of people flooding the streets. It was hard to digest after all, when she was used to seeing merely three different faces, not counting her own. She surely doubted the monster that chased her from the forest would show up in the city. At least that's what she learned from the television. If it did, that superhero in the green outfit and red cape would take care of it. Again, at least that's what the television confirmed. She wasn't really sure if that superhero was stronger than Tien, because from what she saw on the television didn't seem to prove so.

Tien took Dinna's tense nod as a valid response, unaware of her mental reasoning. He had long ago pinned the girl down as a strange one, though his mind still tried to figure her out on occasion. Shrugging it off, he took a glance around them, taking note of the young men gazing too long at Dinna's figure. His eyes narrowed dangerously in silent warning for them to leave her alone and go on with whatever they had been doing before Dinna crossed their path.

Dinna had been unaware of anything, and continued on assessing her surroundings. They were nearing a crosswalk, but the street was still packed with people and street vendors. Dinna's eyes lingered on the pretty and strange jewelry presented for potential customers. Most were adorned with pretty stones, and sparkled in the sunlight. She wondered if Launch would let her have one? Maybe one like the last one; it had a simple chain with a emerald green pendant. Yes, she really liked that one.

Dinna glanced up and away from the vendor's wares, only to find that the crowd had disappeared from the crosswalk. Her eyebrows pulled together in slight confusion. How long had she lingered behind? _When _did she stop long enough to become suddenly separated from the rest? Her eyes did another swift scan of the area around her as another crowd of people quickly filled the street again. There was no sight of big blue curls, of the tall, bald, and extremely built male, or the severely pale skinned little boy.

Panic and fear sent a strange chill through her body. Wh-What should she do? People surrounding her were already giving her strange looks, thinking that her panicked expression was a tad bit odd and out of place. Dinna took a hesitant step forward, only to retract her step. Should she stay put? Should she try to find Launch and Tien? Or should she try finding her way back to the mountains where they lived?

She opted for the last option, as panic-induced haste must have influenced her, clouding her judgment. Dinna spun on her heel and retraced her steps, walking back the way she thought they had arrived. Semi-familiar streets passed before her eyes, and it was enough to calm her down somewhat.

That calm left as soon as it came when she was greeted with the dead end of an empty alley instead of another familiar street. Did she take a wrong turn? She was sure she was going the right way… But...everything _was_ starting to look almost identical. Biting her lip, Dinna turned around once again to figure out where she derailed from the real path back...

Blocking her path were the very same young men that Tien had glared at earlier.

* * *

**A/N:** Thoughts, questions, comments? Please review and come back for more! :D Gohan shall be making his long awaited appearance soon~!


End file.
